mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Applejack/Gallery
Based on Fighting is Magic Fightingismagicapplejack.png|Official character art for Fighting is Magic Applejack character art no background Fighing is Magic.jpg|Lasso Fightingismagiccommandlistajandpinkie.png|Applejack's move list for Fighting is Magic Full move list Fighting is Magic.jpg|The full move list Fightingismagicportraits.png|Character portraits for Fighting is Magic Hitbox design Applejack Fighting is Magic.jpg|Artwork demonstrating Applejack's "hitboxes" Applejack production sketch Fighting is Magic.jpg|A production sketch Applejack kicking production sketch Fighting is Magic.jpg|Showing her kicking design Applejack fighting production sketch Fighting is Magic.jpg|Looks like Rarity's being soundly beaten Applejack and Twilight production sketch Fighting is Magic.jpg|Another sketch Miscellaneous solo Filly Applejack.png|As a filly Applejack nah reaction image.png|Nah. Baby_applejack_in_a_gala_dress.png Crying_baby_applejack.png Applez by hotdiggedydemon.png|Applez by Max Gillardi Applejack tired, no background.png|Tired and messy Applejack tired, no background 2.png Applejack happy, no background.png Applejack transparent weird expression.png 20 stalks, bean or celery.png|20 Stalks? Applejack trollface.png|Yeah um... I was bored Applejack in Sauerbraten2.png|A "Pixel Art" Version of AJ in the shooter Cube2 aka. Sauerbraten Applejack in Sauerbraten.png|A bigger Version of the AJ in Cube2 Yeeeehaw by stalcry.png Applejack Filly by Blackm3sh.png|Applejack as a filly Winter Wrap Up - Applejack by Kishmond.png|In her Winter Wrap Up vest 137355 - Applejack artist-angelickitty89 portrait.jpg My Little Brony meme comic - Applejack is best truck driver.jpg|A meme comic from the My Little Brony website Parasprite Applejack.png|An Applejack parasprite Vote Applejack by Equestria-Election.png|The vote Applejack poster made by Equestria-Election CRISIS Applejack by StarlightSpark.png|Based on CRISIS: Equestria Baby Applejack by artist-zantyarz.png|Baby Applejck by artist-zantyarz. Applejack infected by dark magic by artist-tzolkine.png|Dark Applejack. Applejack Christmas Pony by artist-saber-scorpion.png|Applejack Christmas Pony by-saber-scorpion. Journey of the spark concept art by ellybethe-d56nf39.jpg|Log bridge Applejackwithouthat.png Applejack with an alcohol bottle.jpg|From the Discorded Whooves tumblr Applejack background wallpaper by artist-game-beatx14.png|Applejack wallpaper fan art by game-beatx14. Applejack wallpaper by artist-lktronikamui.png|Applejack wallpaper fan art by lktronikamui. S4 E1 and 2 Applejack Royal Ball Dess.png Applejack wallpaper by artist-alca7raz.jpg|Applejack wallpaper fan art by alca7raz. Applejack wallpaper by artist-candy-muffin.png|Applejack wallpaper fan art by candy-muffin. Applejack wallpaper by artist-ptepix.png|Applejack wallpaper fan art by ptepix. Applejack wallpaper by artist-amoagtasaloquendo.jpg|Applejack wallpaper fan art by amoagtasaloquendo. Applejack Gala Fashion Dress by artist-selinmarsou.png|Applejack Gala Fashion Dress fan art by selinmarsou. Applejack vector faces wallpaper by artist-overmare.png|Applejack vector faces wallpaper fan art by overmare. trottingdead,jack.png Applejack broken.jpg|I think I'm a drunk too many ciders. Applejack Flattered.jpg|Blushed Applejack Applejack 3 by xpesifeindx-d5gsde5.png applejack_and_applejack_by_hampshireukbrony-d6mtmym.png|Applejack and her human counterpart applejack_equestria_girls_outfit_by_jeatz_axl.png|Applejack in EG outfits applejack.gif|Applejack walks applejack_equestria_girls_casual_clothes__by_beamsaber-d6r5z10.png|Applejack wearing human outfits Applejack the dragoon by johnjoseco.jpg aj_vector_by_blazefeatheroc-d62l5wo.png mlp__applejack_speed_vector__beach_ball_by_mewtwo_ex-d5vwpxr.png|A rainbow beach ball mlp_fim___applejack_vector_by_drawingdye-d5gz3pa.png Applejack is pleasant.png|Applejack approves her necklace of Honesty you_don__t_want_to_mess_with_aj_by_daringdashie-d4xj7oa.png RPD490 ApplejackHuman.png|Human version of AJ, with a Pokémon Trainer sprite redrawn. This offends me by kilala97-d72qp98.jpg Apple Pony by WubcakeVA.png Bbbff Applejack by Scourge707.png Applejack Wallpaper.png|Applejack Applejack with a brown dog and yellow sign.jpg|Please respect the pets. Miscellaneous with others Applejack with Apple Bloom.jpeg|AJ with Apple Bloom. Meanwhile, at the Barn.jpeg|Meanwhile, at the Barn. Applejack playing Apple Bloom.jpg|Applejack playing with her baby sister, Apple Bloom G1 Applejack meets G4 Applejack.jpeg|The poniverse just got thrown out of balance... Applejack and Spike... what the hay.png|umm.... Apple family applebucking.png|Bucking with Big Mac Derpy Hooves and Applejack.png|A redrawn version of Derpy Hooves riding on AJ Princess Planet by copy1cat.jpg|Applejack in the medium left Pony body and coloration ref sheet - Mane 6.png|Pony switcheroo Kaa hypnosis eyes.png|Applejack on the top left Comic Con 2011 poster with no logo.png Pony bus omgweregonnadie by shutterflye.png|Holy cattle! Happy Birthday. yay.jpg Mane 6 with Cadance.jpg CaramelXApple Vector by RainbowDerp98.png|Applejack with Caramel vector Just cute by Ojos-Color-Bosque.png You Found It... by Blablashmo.jpg Sweetened Moment by tarynsgate.jpg Disguise by StaticWave12.png|A comic Commission for Caramelmlp by breyerlover234.jpg Time to say Goodbye by Trotsworth.png|Art by Trotsworth MLP Fim G4 Luna by colorscapesart.jpg|Applejack hanging out with Rarity and Luna Mane six toys in gala dresses.jpg|The mane six... toys, dressed up in their gala finery Surprise bag chart.jpg|A chart showing which toys use which model NightmareChrysalis.png|Why can't our death just come at the hands of Megatron? Applejack and Big Macintosh look at baby Apple Bloom.png|The circle is complete ZOMBIE PONIES by CaptRicoSakara.jpg|Applejack as a dead zombie Main 6 face zombie ponies.jpg|Applejack surrounded by zombie ponies. 5 ponies has been Pinkamena Diane Pie.png|Applejack and friends has been infected by Pinkamena Diane Pie. The New Main Six Royal Guard.jpg|Applejack and friends as the new Royal Guards. My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic's wallpaper.jpg|Mane 6's wallpaper. Main 6 wallpaper.jpg|Mane 6 ponies's wallpaper F. O. B. Equestria Army.png|Applejack at the top of a tank (seem like armed pony too) in F. O. B. Equestria. Vietnam War.jpg|Applejack and her friends in Vietnam War. Friendship is Witchcraft - The War.jpg|Applejack and Rarity in The War from Friendship is Witchcraft Rainbows Everywhere! by JiMMY--CHaN.png|Applejack is with Twilight Sparkle Applejack and Rarity winter dress by artist-whitediamonds.PNG|Applejack and Rarity winter dress-whitediamond. Christmas Ponies by artist-reikomuffin.png|Applejack and christmas ponies fan art by reikomuffin. Tfmlpmovieposter.jpg N Lyra absurd res applejack artist SpeccySY berry punch derpy hooves drunk fluttershy pinkie pie rainbow dash rarity twilight sparkle vinyl scratch.png Adventure time.jpg Stay away.jpg Boxing Match!.jpg|im screwed Bronyrule!.jpg|Hell Yeah! imacereal.jpg|Get It? Spike and the 6 ponies sleeping together.png applejack andbulleseye.jpg|who made this? Applejack wallpaper by artist-jamey4.png|Applejack sad situation background wallpaper fan art by jamey4 :'( *it remember me something I not forget yet* Come with me by ember flames-d5nw1kw.jpg|Red Javelin with Applejack and Spike Race switch.jpg apple to apples!.jpg|my new insignia Classic Sonic and Applejack in a nutshell by sp19047.jpg Applejack vs. Rainbow Dash by RedFire64.jpg|The Mario to Rainbow Dash's Sonic? Huh, I never thought of them like that. Applejack an Rainbow Dash by tenchisamoshi.png|Rainbow Dash doesn't seem too happy to have her tail bitten Wedding Bell Blues cover art.png About Last Night cover art.png Families cover art.jpg Post Nuptials cover art.png Lesson 1 by xXAngeLuciferXx.jpg Twilight friends S4E01 and 02.png Mlp bridemaids.png Scootaloosscootaquestcomic.png Much better.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls in human outfits.png Raph&Applejack.jpg|Applejack and Raphael Applejack's love.png CRISIS Equestria Cover by StarlightSpark.jpg 33136 - artist Platina-Jolteon mane cast tailbiting.png Friendship is Tragic novel cover.png Moonshine Combined by PenStrokePony.png A Mug of Hard Cider.png Mythbuckers current coverart.png Pony POV Series Season One Reharmonized Ponies coverart.jpg Zebrajack and Zecora by alfa995.jpg|Zebrajack and Zecora Sunny Skies All Day Long coverart FIMfiction.png Sunny Skies All Day Long coverart Equestria Daily.png Group Photo by JohnTB.png Twilight Sparkle and the Alicorn's Stone.png The 6th Element by BubblestormX.png Hula demonstration at sunset.jpg|Watching Pinkie and Cadence dance in the hula party New friends including humans.jpg|Just only one Applejack in this picture Roughing it by kilala97-d72pt5u.jpg In the creepy woods.jpg|Wonderland cast The Mane 6, Suited and Suave by Rautakoura.jpg Cider Rival by Rautakoura.png Dreams of a Foal by 1n33d4hug.png The Mane 6 and the Princesses.jpg|Make that an Applejacking cowgirl Sweet Apple Acres Rock by 1n33d4hug.jpg|Rainbow Dash, what're ya doin' up there?! Applesparkles by Nokilakki.png Apple Bloom and Applejack with Caren and Noel in the pool.jpg|Summertime with Apple Bloom and the polar twins Caren and Noel Cutscene 18 Group Photo by Rautakoura.png|Laughing Goddesses of Harmony.jpg|Applejack, the Goddess of Honesty Belly dancers with sparkles.jpg|A sextet of bellydancers IHateIceSkating.png My Little Pony, Epic Mickey animatronic style 3 by ZurEnArhh.jpg|''Epic Mickey'' animatronic Applejack and Pinkie Pie Shiny happy candy colored heroes by harwicks art.jpg A Trip To The Past by indexpony.png The elements of harmony by sapphiregamgee.jpg Category:Official character galleries